Electronic devices such as cellular phones, pagers, radios, hearing aids, headsets, barcode scanners, digital cameras, etc. are designed with enclosures (or cases) having small openings located over an acoustic transducer (such as a bell, speaker, microphone, buzzer, loudspeaker, etc) to allow sound transmission.
Acoustic covers are placed over openings to protect the transducer from damage from dust and spray. Acoustic covers comprising micro porous membranes and non porous films are known to provide protection from spray and dust; however these materials have high acoustic resistivity, thereby lowering quality of sound transmission in certain applications. While known protective covers made of porous fabrics, wovens and non-wovens have relatively lower acoustic resistivity and thus higher quality of sound transmission, these materials do not offer adequate protection against liquid spray. Thus, a need exists for an acoustic cover which has low acoustic resistivity and which provides adequate protection against spray and dust.